This invention relates to a timepiece having an audio output device.
Conventional speech synthesizer timepieces are generally adapted to deliver an audible message such as "it is now 0:00 am" following a chime when an alarm setting is reached. However, in the case that the timepiece has a multiple-stage alarm function but with the common phrase "it's now xxxx" announced at each alarm time, the listener is unable to recognize what the respective alarms mean or suggest.